Masked
by BananaBabe903
Summary: What if the Doctor knew Rose was going to be lost, just didn't know when? The Doctor reflects post Doomsday/The Runaway Bride.


**A quick one-shot—what if the Doctor knew Rose was going to be stuck in the parallel dimension??? Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: IDNODW!**

_Rose: They always try to split us up, but they never do—don't you reckon Doctor?_

When I saw her blonde hair, her sparkling, bright chocolate brown eyes, and her full, pink lips, my two heartbeats sped up so quickly and became so loud, I wondered if she could hear them. Then I wondered how much time we had left.

"'Ello Doctor!" Rose bounded into the TARDIS each and every morning, and I'd fake a smile wondering how much longer we had left. When would she be gone? I knew she would, because I had seen my next companion and myself in the marketplace sometime in the renaissance—stupid, stupid of me to cross my own time line.

But I had listened to their conversation intently.

"_You know, Rose would say that thing right now!" the Doctor had said, hands jammed into his pockets, strolling in the rain with the dark-skinned girl in the market place._

"_Doctor, what even happened to _Rose_? You talk about her all the time, yet I've never seen her 'round. Can we visit the enchantress?" Martha scowled._

"_No," the Doctor replied, his voice suddenly cold. Martha stopped walking._

"_So—what happened to her?"_

_The Doctor looked down, and said, "She's gone."_

"So Doctor, where would you like to go today?" Rose would ask me, and I would always wonder where would be safe enough for us to go—where she was in no such danger.

So I'd paste a smile on my face for her sake, and say something like, "How about a field of nice flowers?" but then we'd end up being chased by alien honey bees. Wherever I went, disaster followed, and Rose was always there, stuck in the middle of it.

She must've loved me a lot to go through with all the danger and disaster that stuck to me like glue. I could see it in her eyes that she loved me—it was no secret. I didn't say that to be egotistical, but I could see it—and I wished if I only could tell her.

I must've looked cold-hearted, taking her dangerous places when she was only nineteen years old.

"_How long are you staying with me?" I asked her, looking over at her beautiful smile. I was lost in the moment._

"_Forever," she replied, grinning, and it was a photo moment. But I knew better, I might've been smiling on the outside, but I was screaming on the inside. _Tell her now! _It screamed at me. _Tell her!

I was hoping that was it. So when the TARDIS landed on the Torchwood exploration ship over the impossible planet—I knew something was wrong.

"_And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon," the Beast cackled with laughter. I didn't say anything to Rose—just hoped she'd let it go and forget about it._

As I was dropping into the satan's pit, wondering whether I was going to live or die, whether it was a ten foot drop or a ten mile drop, I thought of Rose. If I died, she was stuck there on the base forever. But, if I didn't go, we might all die. Could I sacrifice Rose? Was it enough? Is this where I lost her?

"_If they get back in contact," the Doctor said to Ida. "If you talk to Rose—just tell her—tell her—oh, she knows." And like a fool, he fell._

I knew Rose was in love with me. She fell like a fool for me, but was I willing to catch her? Could I catch her?

"_So—near future, yeah?" Rose asked, smiling._

She had no idea.

"_They keep trying to split us up, but they never do—don't you reckon, Doctor?" Rose said, nudging me._

"_There's something in the air, there's something coming," I whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear me. _

"_What?" she asked._

"_A storm's approaching," I finished._

Torchwood was responsible for her death.

"_You'll never be able to see her again, your own mother!" I screamed at Rose, grabbing her by the shoulders. _

I had to stop her… I had, I had to save her. This was the moment she would die, I could feel it… I had to change her mind…

"_I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?" Rose asked, unshifted by my rudeness. _

She would die. And it was all my fault. I tried to change her mind, try to convince her I was an evil and wicked person—who I really was—so she would leave me. But she was blinded by who I portrayed myself to be. The man she loved wouldn't dare try to leave her on a parallel planet, all alone.

And now she was gone. And as I asked Donna to be my companion—well, I couldn't afford to lose her either, but the words slipped out of my mouth.

"_No," Donna said, shaking her head. "But you promise me one thing, Doctor."_

"_What's that?"_

"_That you'll find somebody." She looked at me with big, sad eyes._

"_I don't need anybody," I said, quickly._

"_Yes you do. Because I think sometimes you need somebody to stop you."_

Did I need somebody? Did I always need somebody? I never thought of it, because after the Time War when I thought I couldn't trust anybody, I had Rose. And I never really thought of that.

"_Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? To trust you?" Donna said._

She trusted me. And I failed her.

"_Your friend, what was her name?" Donna asked me, wondering if she had said the right thing._

Blonde hair, brown eyes, big lips, lived in Powell Estates, Downtown London, United Kingdom, Earth, the Solar System, the Milky Way, the Universe, happy-go-lucky personality, heart broken one-too many times, great smile, adventurous, could make your day shine just like that, brilliant.

"_Her name was Rose."_

**Hope you liked it! :D Please review!!!!**


End file.
